The Balance of Dark and Light
by The original goggle head gal
Summary: A fanfiction I'm doing with my friends on youtube about a girl called Shi that lives with her 3 sisters after her parents died and her adventure in the digital world with her new partners  I only own Shi,Sam,Libby and Candi all others belong to my friend.
1. Chapter 1: Shi's first day

"I'm home." Shi Called tossing her bag onto the floor "loads of people signed up to go to the digital world." She took off her shoes and placed them neatly beside everyone else's. "Why are you telling me?" her cheerleader older sister Candi stepped into the hallway "do actually think I give a crap" She was a pain. "Davis is one of them" Shi teased. "Like I would care, I'll be right back!" Shi laughed as her sister ran up the stairs to beautify herself. Shi went into the kitchen to make herself some lunch when the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" she yelled then murmured to herself "nobody else will". Shi opened the door it was Tai Kamiya a friend of the Myra Family. "Hey Tai, long time no see! I see Billy signed up for the trip, are you going?" Shi hated to admit it but she like Tai, quite a bit. "Emmm, Hi Shi, yeah he's going but I'm not." "Then why the hell are you here, I was about to eat you stupid boy!" Shi hated it when people disturbed her time with her food "you go bye bye now" Shi attempted to close the door but Tai stopped her "I'm here to talk about Lissa." Shi sighed feeling hungry and upset her sister Lissa or Libby as they call her couldn't talk and only really trusted her twin Sam Shi did not like talking about her. "What? What about her?" Shi glared at Tai "Will she be okay? You know going to the digital world meeting new people and with her...problem" Tai looked at Shi, Shi was mad now, furious that he paused so long trying to think of the right word to describe Libby's inability to talk and calling it a problem she was fuming! "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT, LET ALONE CALL HER INABLITY A BLOODY 'PROBLEM' GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Shi screamed and slammed the door in her face, tears running down her cheek, then Libby came into the hall she didn't like it when her sister was upset. Shi saw her and dried her eyes "Libby" Shi sniffed "are you alright?". All Libby did was nod, what else could she do? Libby moved closer to her sister. Shi opened up her arms and hugged her "Don't listen to them Libby don't, their the people with problems not you." Shi cried into Libby. Libby felt bad for her sister she wanted to comfort her, she wanted to say " I love you sis" and "thank you" but she couldn't. Libby is trapped in her body not able to talk but make only gestures this made her feel even worse.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Gang

Sam came in to witness Shi crying and hugging Libby and as usual got very worried "What's the matter with Libby?" She asked, Shi lifted her head and dried her eyes once more, "nothing, I just needed a hug." Sam did not look amused "HONESTLY Shi sometime I think your four not fourteen!" Shi took offence "Hey! Where were you anyway? Do not talk to me about being immature you're just as bad!" Sam laughed "Well of course I seem immature to you! You're older than me by two years, but some people think I'm mature well Takato does" Shi started laughing then "Well, no shizz sis you're a different person around him because you worship him" Sam started walking to her room "I'm going to pack" Shi just sat on the floor "...I should pack" Shi got up, went to her room and packed her bag, she waited for her sisters then went to the meeting place "the trailmon should be here any minute!" Sam tapped her foot and stared at her watch "staring at your watch won't help pal!" Runo (Sam's Terriermon) sat on her shoulder 'Pal' was the nickname she gave Sam. A minute later a trailmon appeared, everyone jumped on. Shi scanned the trailmon she spotted a boy with cyan eyes and a black top, Shi motioned for her sisters to come closer "That's Billy,Tai's adopted brother" Shi whispered "He's kind of cute" Candi said staring at him. Shi hit her on the head "Owwie! What's wrong with you Shi!" "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!" Sam looked around "who are the other people?" Shi pointed to a group of three "The girl is Cameron and the boys are Jacob and Sam" Shi pointed to a girl on her own "That's Jen, the guy across from her is Kouji, you guys know him right? Well don't take a fancy to him 'cause Jen likes him." Shi pointed to a boy and girl " The boy is Danny and the girl is Dani, that's all the newbies " "That chick's digimon em...Dani's digimon Dark Veemon is C-ute!" Precious (Candi's Gatomon) swooned "You guys are like two pink idiotic peas in a sad sad pod,you and Candi I mean" Lenna (Shi's Renamon) loved making fun of gatomon and Candi. Everyone just ignored the two digimon and sat down, staring out the window they saw a bright blue cloudless sky and green grassy fields. Shi took a deep breath "I will find you" and released it "...Father"


	3. Chapter 3: The old Tale!

When the trailmon stopped,it was dark Shi gathered everyone and stood in the middle of the circle they made "Alright we are all here for different reasons but the same reason also we want to banish the Darkness, the evil, the solid form of death so light can remain on top!" Shi motioned for Sam to speak, Sam stood up and spoke in a clear and loud voice "I assume everyone here has heard of the old tale about the twins of light and dark, when the mother died and in order to keep both twins alive dark and light must be balanced or light must be stronger that the evil that is darkness. The tale is true for I am the twin of darkness and my dear sister Lissa is the twin of light. That is why we are here to help the balance of light and dark, this Terriermon by my side is Runo" Runo smiled "what up people?" Runo was a friendly, energetic digimon but luckily she knew not to be nice to evil people therefore she was not nice to Candi. Sam looked at Shi "anything else you wanna add?" Shi yawned "I wanna cookie" Shi started to rummage through her bag "Someone stole MY COOKIE!" Shi was fuming, "Emm...Sis your holding in your hand..." Sam pointed out, everyone laughed. Libby sta alone by herself Julie, her Lopmon, joined her and handed her water "Shi says you should drink she doesn't want you to faint again!" Libby took it and had a drink ,it wasn't her fault she was fainting it was the lack of the light in the digital world, all the sisters knew she was dying the just didn't want to bring it up well mabey Candi did..."So when's the silent one hitting the grave?" Shi threw a stone at her,Sam threw a whole log. "ok ok you don't wanna talk about it!" Candi moved over to Davis and started flirting. Sam looked at Shi "I know the real reason why you came she Shimotufuto" She sounded serious, using Shi's full name means business "you won't find him." Shi looked at Sam " I will I'll find him and kill him even if I have to sacrifice myself I'll do it for you and Libby!" "But-" Shi cut her off "BUT NOTHING SAM HE'S A DARK DIGIMON NOW,IF I DON'T KILL HIM WHO WILL!BEFORE YOU KNOW IT YOU'LL BE-" She stopped "Or I'll be WHAT Shi WHAT !" Sam was angry. (YOU'LL BE DEAD ALRIGHT! I RATHER RISK MY LIFE THAN HAVE YOU DEAD I MIGHT ACTUALLY SURVIVE BUT YOU GUYS WON'T IF I DON'T KILL HIM!"Shi stormed off, climbed a tree and stayed there alone in the dark , staring at the twilight sky...


End file.
